Hop! Channel
Hop! Channel (Hebrew: !ערוץ הופ, Arutz Hop!) is an Israeli television channel, intended entirely for preschool children. The channel broadcasts in Israel daily between 5:00 am and 23:00 pm, as a part of the base packages of cable company HOT and satellite company yes. Programming Current Former * 64 Zoo Lane - רחוב החיות 64 * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Raz and Benny *''The Adventures of Napkin Man! - מפיוני'' *''Ami the Explorer'' *''Ami's World'' * Andy Pandy - אנדי פנדי *''Andy's Wild Adventures - יהלי שומר הטבע'' * Bananas in Pyjamas - בננות בפיג'מות * Bear in the Big Blue House - הדב בבית הכחול * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures - הרפתקאות עם בנץ ואריק * The Big Comfy Couch - הספה הגדולה * Bill and Ben - ביל ובן * Bello The Amazing Kid - היםהתך דליה ברו * Boo! - !בו * Blue's Clues - הרמזים של בלו *''Blinky bill - בלינקי ביל'' * Brum - בראם * Busytown Mysteries * Caillou - קאיו * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! - חתול תעלול *''Charlie chalk - צ'רלי צ'וק'' * Clifford the Big Red Dog - קליפורד הכלב האדום *''Connie the cow'' - קוני העגלה *''Dig and Dug - דיג ודג'' * Doki - דוקי * Dora the Explorer - מגלים עם דורה * Dinosaur Train - רכבת הדינוזאורים * Dragon Tales - סיפורי דרקונים *''Ella Bella Bingo - אלה בלה'' * Elmo's World - עולמו של אלמו * Elmo the Musical - המופע של אלמו * Engie Benjy - גיא המכונאי * The Family-Ness - משפחת לצת * Ferry Boat Fred * Franny's Feet - הנעליים של יולי * Fetch the Vet * Fifi and the Flowertots - פיפי והניצנים *''Fimbles - פימבלס'' * The Gingerbread Man - ג'ינג'י העוגייה *''Go Diego Go! - !רוץ! דייגו רוץ'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs - הארי והדינוזאורים'' * Henry's World * Handy Manny - נדב ידי זהב * Hilltop Hospital * The Hoobs - ההופסים * In the Night Garden... - הגן הקסום * I Am Frankie *''I spy'' - אני בולש * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - הרפתקאות זיזי וינקס *''Jamboree - ג'ימבורי'' *''Joshua Jone - יואל החובל'' * JoJo's Circus - הקרקס של ג'וג'ו *''Kerwhizz - !היכון חידון הופ'' *''Kirk'' * The Koala Brothers - האחים קואלה *''Lazy town - נווה עצלנות'' *''Lazy town Extra - נווה עצלנות'' *''Little bill'' ''- ביל הקטן'' * Little Einsteins - חבורת איינשטיין * Little Red Tractor - הטרקטור האדום * Little Robots - רובוטים קטנים * Lizzie's Library - הספרייה של ליזי * Louie - שוקי הצייר * Lunar Jim - ג'ים על הירח *''MechaNick'' *''Meeow'' * Merlin the Magical Puppy - מרלין *''Nellie the elephant - נלי הפילה'' * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - מועדון החברים של מיקי מאוס * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - חבריי טיגר ופו * Oswald *''Once Upon a Hamster - סיפורי על שפת הנחל'' *''Paz - פז'' * PB Bear and Friends - פיבי הדב * Peg + Cat - ים ומיאו * Peppa Pig - פפה *''Picme'' * Pingu - פינגו *''Pinky Dinky Doo - פינקי דינקי דו'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World - קוקו מגלה את העולם'' *''Plonsters - פלונסטרס'' *''Poko - פוקו'' * Postman Pat - דן הדוור *''Pozzie'' * Roary the Racing Car * Rosie and Jim * Rubbadubbers - ראבאדאברס * Ruffus the Dog - רופוס הכלב *''Sarah and Duck - רז וברווז'' *[[Save-Ums!|''Save-Ums!]] - כוח הצלה'' *''Special Agent Oso - הסוכן המיוחד אוסו'' * Simsala Grimm - סימסאלה גרים *''SMarteenies'' *''The Smurfs - הדרדסים'' *''Soupe Opera - סלט פירות'' * Star hill Ponies - סוסי הפוני *''Taoshu - טאו שו'' *''Tec the tractor - טקי הטרקטור'' *''Tikkabilla'' * Tiny Planets *''Timbuctoo - טימבקטו'' * Timothy Goes to School - טימותי הולך לבית הספר *''Thomas & Friends - תומס הקטר וחברים'' * Toot and Puddle *''Tork - טורק'' * Teletubbies - טלטאביז * ToddWorld - העולם של טל * Tractor Tom *''Tree fu Tom - טבע תום'' * Turbo Dogs * Underground Ernie * Vipo: Adventures of the Flying Dog - ויפו הכלב המעופף *''Why? - ?למה'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - !באו! באו! באבי *''Zoboomafoo - זובומפו'' See also * Arutz HaYeladim External links *Official Site Category:Hebrew television networks Category:Children's television networks